vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127992-morning-coffee-615-malgrave-is-the-best-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL I must be showing my age again :P | |} ---- It was mostly Cast, I think. He was trying to get us organized and we were "Healer Poor" ... so we just started assuming you were sick or dead or at Chuck E. Cheese or something equally awful. | |} ---- ---- ---- Free Day at the Zoo. But I digress. I think one of the reasons that Malgrave resonates with me, is because it looks and feels "Western" in a way that we don't get to see outside of Algoroc. It looks like West Texas. It feels like a wagon train should be moseying by at any minute. All it's lacking is tumbleweeds and the occasional oil derrick. :) I still don't get the level 50 crap though. Makes no sense to me and honestly, it makes me think the zone was left incomplete and the devs just had to put some fluff in there to make it look finished. I mean, what happens in Sandstone Hold? I have yet to see a quest-giver out there, but there is sure a flight path ... so what's it for? Why have it if nothing is going on there? | |} ---- Agreed 100%. When Jack and I first went through there, we were baffled by the northern half of Malgrave. There are a number of places even outside Sandstone Hold that look like they were supposed to be quest hubs but serve no apparent purpose. | |} ---- ---- Malgrave is a lot of fun until you get towards the end, and then it's like "what is the point of this zone?" The early quests tie together, and then just sort of fall apart towards the end, by which point you've probably gotten the random call to go to Grimvault well before you've finished the quests in Malgrave. I had to go out of my way on a new character to get involved in the Elder Cube story, which is a shame because it's one of the coolest World Story quests in the game in my opinion. | |} ---- ---- I have to agreee with you. Grimvault is horribly, horribly boring, with no visual variation, and none of the quirky, fun little pieces of story strewn around you had gotten accustomed to. Everything has been given the same rushed purple spray-can job, with a random splattering of marshmallow eyeballs stuck on as an afterthought. First time I got bogged down in Grimvault at the third identical military base, manned by seemingly identical NPCs, surrounded by identical monsters in identical terrain, I was this close to quitting the game: "---> <---". If I had not been duo-ing with a friend who was determined to reach 50 at the time, I would simply have given up. | |} ---- ---- Well, the R-12 event starts there, so the flight part is convenient for getting to it. However there is an awful lot of detail in Sandstone Hold that is not used for anything related to R-12. It does feel like work in progress that was abandoned to rush out Grimvault. In a sense, it is feels more like a ghost town than the one close to the Lopp village... :) | |} ---- Right, but doesn't that just seem like ... I dunno ... a PHENOMENAL waste of space for just one event that's FIVE LEVELS higher than everything else in the zone? Like I said, it feels very half-assed and slapped on as a "Hey, we've got three weeks until launch and a third of this zone left!" after-thought. I just need an excuse to completely ignore the 45-50 leveling zones, and Malgrave is my best, last hope! :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Just seems like it's an awful lot of stuff for... one event. That only happens every so often. They could have put stuff up there to give it a bit more... life and purpose. | |} ---- ---- My parade. Your rain. ;) I don't care how central it is, it sucks. It's ugly, boring and ... ugly. :lol: | |} ---- Exactly. It took me 3 different times leveling characters into Grimvault before I figured out that the Strain had just broken out into the southern part of the zone and were beginning to overrun the area. Before that it made no sense because you just land in a zone that's either already under attack or totally infected. For all of the purple nastiness, though, Grimvault has the story where you wreck the guns that the Entity plans to use to blast the Lightspire, and it's the first place where I felt like we were finally actually fighting back instead of just stemming the tide. Edited June 15, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, just saw that. Interesting move. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Or you can go through the cave! | |} ---- Which brings up a question, and I'll be ashamed if the answer is revealed in-game lore somewhere and I don't know it: Why are all 4 of those zones considered the "Grimvault"? They are distinct zones game-wise (except for chat (which... why?)) so it would seem it must be for a lore reason? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I like two thirds of Star-Comm Basin. I bet you can guess which part is ugly and sucktacular, though! :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And City of Heroes had the big desolation that was the Shadow Shard, with large floating eyeballs... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaM1TuoEx8U | |} ---- ---- I just found out about Fail Tree but did not know about the neutral primals, thanks! I've used the vouchers on CB, NW and Defile so I got that part down pat :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you Exile or DOmmie? If you're Exile want a hand? | |} ----